Miles or the Doctor? A Doctor Who meets Las Lindas fanfiction
by marsrich950
Summary: Doctor who meets Las Lindas nuff said
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool Summer night at the farm Las Lindas, almost everyone was sleeping peacefully, except for Miles Lionheart.

In Miles' dream, he dreamed he was an adventurer, a man who travelled through space and time "Hello Doctor." a voice said "Or do you prefer to go by Miles?" the voice continued "Who are you!?" Miles yelled "I am your shadow, your opposite, I am the Master, now Doctor, you must die, DIE DOCTOR, DIE DOCTOR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE DOCTOR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the voice cackled at Miles "I must fight!, NO! I will never die!, as long as there is evil I shall be always there to combat it!" Miles yelled, but it was to late he was enveloped by darkness. Miles woke up in cold sweat "What these dreams mean?" he said, then he found his old beat up pocket watch "I don't think I've ever used you to tell the time before." he said to the watch as he picked it up, he heard a voice come from it Hide me! the voice said while it burned his memories of the Doctor, whom he did not know that was originally him. during Racheal saw heard what Miles said in and out of his dream by the time Miles fell asleep Racheal crawled into bed with him 'I think I love Miles Lionheart!' she thought to herself

**author's note: this is going to lead to a lemon scene **

As Racheal crawled she accidentally woke up Miles "Racheal!" Miles said surprised "Um Miles, I was wondering if you would like to have sex?" this confused Miles "Why would you want to have sex with me, I'm not the kind of guy, you'd probably like in bed." complained miles, but then Racheal kissed him "Miles, I know you won't believe this, but I love you." this really confused him "But I thought you wanted to keep our relationship as just friends" ask the American Shorthair Cat "That was because I wasn't sure about what kind of person you are." she explained "Ok that explains you loving me, but don't you really think it's a bit early in the relationship to have sex?" asked Miles "Well we already know each other long enough, so why not?" the Bombay Cat explained. Miles having no come back decided to get it over with "Alright, let's do this this then." Miles said reluctantly.

Racheal took off all her clothes, but her underwear, Miles on the other hand was already in his Boxers, after they made out Miles moved his hands to massage Racheal's breast, this caused her to moan with pleasure, Miles then moved one of his hands to her flower, making Racheal moan even more "Mmmm Miles, it feels so good!" moaned Racheal, then Racheal told Miles it was his turn, Miles, being familiar with having sex knew what she meant, he removed his boxers, showing his manhood, Racheal stroked Miles' manhood before she put it in her mouth, for a novice, she do good "Oh God this feels so good, Racheal have you ever done this before?" asked Miles as he groaned with pleasure, Racheal shook her head no to Miles' question, after that Racheal took Miles' manhood and she took off her underwear, by that point she was on top of Miles with his manhood in her "Racheal, are you sure you want to do this? I love, but I also don't want to hurt you." Miles asked "Miles, you're my first, and I trust you'll do well." Racheal said to Miles, causing him to worry less, he then thruster inside of her, breaking her virginity wall with a loud pop following that.

"Ahh!" Racheal said in pain, causing Miles to stop "Are you ok Racheal?" Miles asked with concern "Yes, go on the first time isn't over till I'm properly deflowered." she said, Miles started slowly till Racheal no longer felt the pain causing her to moan with pleasure "Nnn! MILES I THINK I'M GOING TO CUM!" Racheal screeched "ME TO BABE!" said Miles "MILES, I WANT YOU TO CUM INSIDE OF ME!" Racheal yelled "Are you sure? You could get pregnant." Miles asked "MILES THERE'S NO ONE ELSE IN THE WORLD I WOULD WANT TO START A FAMILY WITH IT'S YOU!" she assured Miles "ALRIGHT!" the two lovers kept on till they reached orgasm "MILES!" "RACHEAL!" both lovers screamed, as Miles' warm seed was shot inside Racheal.

**author's note: Lemon over**

Both Miles and Racheal both lied together panting "Miles?" Racheal asked "Yes." Miles answered "Who were talking (pant) to in your dream?" Racheal asked "Let me show you." Miles answered Miles took his pocket watch in one hand and put both his index and middle finger on Racheal's temples and showed her what he saw in both his dream and from the pocket watch (author's note: to see what Miles is showing Racheal go to watch?v=3z5s-L2G1WU) "Wow, so you think that's you from a past life?" "Yes." Miles said with a bit of remorse on his face, causing Racheal to regret asking "I'm sorry." she said regretfully, which made Miles want to cheer her up "Don't be, the past is the past there's nothing to be ashamed of asking." he said, slightly cheering her up "I know it's just, you looked sad admitting that the Doctor was probably you." this made Miles even more worried "Racheal, I love you. I don't if I was the Doctor in the past, all I care about is you and you alone, and besides, would me being the Doctor change anything if wee had kids?" asked the competent Miles "No." said Racheal "Than you shouldn't worry, and besides, when I was the Doctor I was at multiple points I was a father and a grandfather, as well as many other things so we shouldn't worry at all, good night Racheal." said Miles "Good night Miles, I love you." she said "I love you too Racheal."

**Author's note: yeah sorry guys for the lack of updates, you know, school and all but yeah review, favorite, follow both me and the story, and yeah no flames or I'll burn you with using your own flames**


	2. Chapter 2

Miles woke up to hear Racheal vomiting in the bathroom "You ok babe?" Miles asked Racheal "Yeah, must have been something I ate last night." said Racheal, still feeling ill. "I was thinking, maybe we should go out on a date, where do you wanna go?" miles asked, Racheal thought about it "How about we have a picnic by the nearest lake or pond." Racheal suggested "Sure why not, and besides we could always use the plane to get there." this concerned Racheal "But wouldn't that make Mora aware of the plain being at the farm?" Racheal asked "Damn it! You're right, if only I had opened the my pocket watch and returned to whom I originally was." this confused Racheal, causing her to ask why "Because, I would know where the TARDIS is." this confused Racheal even more "TARDIS?" she said "My time machine, it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." Miles explained "Well go get the watch so you can find the TARDIS!" she yelled excitedly, Miles opened the watch causing him to become the Doctor again "Wait was I doing before? Oh, that's right go a date with Racheal." the Doctor said, he felt a warm sensation come from his front right pocket, when he took the source of the warm sensation out of his pocket, he found out it was the TARDIS key "There you are!" he said excitedly to the TARDIS key, the key pointed to the direction the TARDIS was as he went that direction, he found that the key was point at the plane, "So you were with me all this time." the Doctor said to the plane that was actually the TARDIS in hiding.

The moment the Doctor touched the TARDIS in its plane form it changed back to its police public call box form, while it was changing form it made its famous materialization/dematerialization sound, causing Racheal, Mora, and Minos to come rushing to the source of the noise "Miles, or Doctor, or whoever you are?" Racheal said causing the Doctor to tell Racheal "I'm both Miles and the Doctor, but please just call me Miles." which made Racheal calmer, as her boyfriend was just like how he was when he was the Doctor, accept less lazy and a lot more heroic. "Are you ready to go on that picnic, Racheal?" asked the Doctor "YES!" Racheal shouted excitedly, causing Mora to question Miles/the Doctor "Who are you?" asked Mora "The Doctor." answered the Doctor "What are you!?" yelled Mora "I'm a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, of the constellation of Kasterborous, and before you ask about the police box, it's the TARDIS, my home, it's bigger on the inside, go any where in time and space, and stands for Time, And, Relative, Dimensions, In, Space." the Doctor answered all of Mora's questions, ready to invite Mora over, until Minos asked "Doctor, is that really you? and if so, I'm sorry I hit you at the festival." the Doctor answered the Bull, saying "Yes, and apology accepted, now if you and Mora would like to, you could come along to the picnic with Racheal and I, and before you ask, yes I am dating Racheal." with out further delay Mora and Minos entered the TARDIS.

"Alright picnic here we come, Geronimo!"


	3. A picnic and reveals

As the Doctor was flipping switches and pulling levers on the TARDIS console Racheal decided to break the silence "Miles." she said "Yes?" the Doctor (whom preferred to be called Miles from Racheal) "There's something I have to tell you." she said calmly yet urgently "Yes, what is it love?" the Doctor asked wondering what she wanted to tell him "(Sigh) I think I'm pregnant." said Racheal; this shocked the Doctor so much that it caused one of his two hearts to temporarily stop "You think you're what?" he asked in disbelief "I said I think I'm pregnant." Racheal repeated, fearing the worse "Ok." he said nonchalantly said causing Racheal to get confused "Wait, you're ok with me being pregnant?" this confused poor Mora and Minos "_What are you two talking about?_" both Mora and Minos asked "I was having bad dreams involving some guy who calls himself the Master, at some point during last night, Racheal and I decided to start a relationship, and had sex, I know, not really a romantic start to a relationship, but hey, there's worse ways." the Doctor said, leaving the Bovine couple to stew in their thoughts till the TARDIS materialized "Alright, let's go have a double date picnic, if you count this as a double date?" said the Doctor "sure, why not." said Mora.

During the picnic, they had scrumptious sandwiches, fresh fruit and vegetables, lovely Red wine "You know, Napoleon gave this wine to me, well not really give, more threw it at me." said very humorously "You knew Napoleon Bonaparte when he was alive!?" Mora asked, shocked that a guy like Miles knows famous people on a personal level "Yup." the Doctor (AKA: Miles) said "Anyways, I have a question, would any of you like to go have an adventure in space and time?" the Time Lord asked "Hell yeah!" "Defiantly!" "Sure, why not?" said Minos, Mora, and Racheal said wanting to take a trip with a Time Lord, especially the Time Lord whom helped the Prime race reach Earth in the first place.

"In all of time and space, anything that happened or ever will, where would you like to start?" asked the Doctor

**Chapter End**

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed, see you next chapter.**


End file.
